I'm Always Ready
by ShinSolo
Summary: My first Will Scarlet story. It revolves around modern problems, but is set in times now past. Was called Will and Alex under origional fics for awhile.


Alex alowed her head to rest on Will's chest. She felt comfortable in his arms.  
"Will?" She whispered quietly.  
"Huh?" he mumbled without opening his eyes as he held her tighter.  
"I love you."  
"I know."  
Will had been secretly seeing Alex, the maid Merian's younger sister, sence he had met her the day of his brothers mariage to Merian. He knew that it was frowned upon among the people of Sherwood forest, but when he was with her the only thing he could think of was her. Alex became part of him when she laid in his arms.  
The wind softly blew outside. Caring with it, the voices of Robin and Merian. They were talking about thier first child that Merian now carried, but from the dark corner, where the two lovers laid, it was hard to make out thier exact words.  
Will felt himself falling asleep. The very idea of thought making him sleepy.  
"I love you too." was all he managed to say before sleep claimed as it's own.  
Even though Will now slept softly, Alex remained awake. Reaching up with her free hand, she pushed a strand of her lover's hair out of his face and wiped away the sweat from his forehead.   
"Goodnight, William." she sighed as she heard movement outside Will's hut.  
Alex closed her eyes, pretending to slumber as the tent flap was pushed back and someone entered.   
"Will, I need to ask you.... " the male voice stopped sharply as he spotted the two asleep in eachothers arms. "Why am I suprised?" the man asked himself as he knelt beside the two and drew the covers up over Alex's shoulders.  
"I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy tomorrow." John Little whispered leaving the two alone.  
  
***  
  
The next morning, Will awoke to find Alex gone, and himself dressed.  
"What?" he said to himself as he pulled the tatered covers back before sitting up.  
"Will, G' mornin'."  
"Robin?! What on earth?" the young man exclaimed in suprise.  
"Will, I've heard some things from John Little that I want to ask you about before I believe." Robin said seriously.  
"Ey?"  
"Have you slept with Marian's sister?"  
"What do you mean. Why would I do such a thing?" Will lied rubbing the last remains of sleep from his eyes.  
"Damn you, Will!" Robin screamed, slaming his fist into the wall. "Why do you make a harlot out of the Maid Merian's very sister?!"  
"I did no such thing!"  
"Then why did she warm your bed last night?"   
Will threw his face into his hands.  
"Beacause I love her, Robin! Because I love her." tears found thier way down the his cheeks as he cryed.  
"I've had several report that they suspected this, but I found myself believing that you would be the one to tell me if it was so." Robin ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "This can't continue, Will."  
"I know, but what should I do?! Brother?"  
"Will, what if she became with child? You can't do this."  
"Aren't I the result of such actions!" Will yelled, jumping to his feet. "What am I supost to do? Marry her? Do you actualy believe that I could be alowed to wed a noble woman? You might be the son of a nobleman, but you forget that I was born of a pesant woman!"  
Robin brought a sure hand across Will's cheek.  
"You are my brother Will Scarlet! Yet you talk filth of our father.How can you hate so? Do you not think of us as the same?" Will helt his cheek as Robin continued talking, "Marry her if you love her, leave her be if you don't."  
With that, Robin left Will confused and alone.  
  
***  
  
"Marry me, Will!" Alex exclaimed out of breath. "No one here is good at mathmatics! No one will catch on when a child is born seven months into a mariage."  
"I would if I thought you were right." Will mumbled.  
"Then why not for the sake of our child. For my sake." she pleaded "Please Will! I love you."  
"Anounce it to the people of Sherwood then." Will said turning his face from her.  
"Will! Thank you! I love you." the girl threw her arms around Will, kissing him fiercely. "By this time next week, you will be mine."  
"Sure will hun." Will whispered into her hair. "That I will."  
  
***  
  
At the stroke of midnight, Robin called a meeting of all of his most trusted woodsmen.  
"Whacha need, Robin?" Much, the miller's son, asked as soon as they had all gathered around the campfire.  
"I believe that Will has something he would like to share with you all."  
"Well then Will Scarlet, tell us what troubles ya lad." John Little says gaily looking around for Will.  
"I'm afraid that I should have done this alot sooner. For I am now in a bit of trouble." Will called to the merry men of the wood from the higher tree branches.  
"Go ahead Will." an anonumous voice hollars.  
"I'm going to marry the Maid Merian's sister, Alex, on Thursday. I need you alls help in the preperations."  
"And what trouble has come from waiting?" Wolf states boldly as his father would have, "It appears to me that three days is quick enough."  
"You know not what you speak of, Wolf." Will mumbled under his breath. Unaware that Bull heard him.  
"Then inlighten us of what the boy speaks of. Ey Will?"  
"I'd rather not say, for the sake of the lady."  
"But we all want to know." John said. Enjoying the feeling he was getting from tearsing the younger man. "What could be so bad that not even Will Scarlet will tell?"  
"I'm to... to be a father in seven months time!" Will scramed as loud as the forest would alow. "Not by my choice or hers, but father still. I know I was warned of what might happen, but a brothers warning came to late. Not that I would have taken heed if I had been told a decade ago. Truth be told. I knew what could happen, it was my choice to turn my ear, and not hear."   
The men watched as Will dropped down from the tree and began walking towards the camp.  
"Will Scarlet, brother to Robin of Locksley. Do you mean that you want only the pleasures of a time? That you do not wish for the blessings of a child?" Azeem calls out to Will, knowing that he would be given no answer.  
  
***  
THAT THURSDAY: THE WEDDING  
***  
  
"Did you hear what I heard?"  
"No what?"  
"The Lady Alex is with child."  
"Really? Who's?"  
"Will Scarlet's."  
"Aww! and I always took her as such a noble woman."  
Alexandra had heard enough. Alowing the curtain that she hid behind to shut, she returned to her sister's hut.  
"There you are Alex. Where have you been?" Merian exclained happily as she began tending to her younger sister's unruly hair. "The wedding is with in the hour and there is still so much to do."  
"Merian? Have there been any rumors about me being spread among the shire?" the young girl said, taking a seat in front of a mirror.  
"Whatever about?"  
"bout me being found with child."  
"..."  
"Merian?"  
"Well actualy, soom of the men over heard Will talking with Robin the other day." Merian drew in a sharp breath as she placed a wild flower in her sister's hair. "But isn't it the truth? We have all expected... You have shown... signs."  
"What?"  
"Getting sick at sun up, whispering with Will, and John found you in Will's arms on many an acation, but he dared not wake you."  
At that very moment Fanny came in to announce that there was only a few minutes left till the wedding.  
"We'll be ready at the time." Merian said to Fanny.  
"Aren't you soo pretty, Miss Alex." Fanny seemed to glow. "So much like your sister, but with your brother-in-law's mind. Such a girl. Will sould be proud to call you his own."  
"I am." Will stated, appering suddenly in the doorway behind Fanny.   
"WILL! GET OUT! You know your not suppost to see the bride before the wedding." Fanny laughed.  
"Silly superstition. Fanny, I'm suprised you believe such rubble." Will mumbled as he took Alex's hand. "Are you ready my lady?"  
"Yes Will. Always."  
  
***  
  
"Do you Will Scarlet take this lady to be your lawful wedded wife?" the Friar stated in monotone.  
"I do"  
"Then, Do you Lady Alex, take Will Scarlet to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"Yes, sir."  
The crowed laughed.  
"Then I finaly pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
"Way to go Will!" "It's about bloody time!" where heard from the men.  
"Well Mrs. Scarlet, Care to kiss your husband?" Will asked, his voice sharp in the cold air.  
Without replying. Alex pulled Will towards her and kissed him with everything in her.  
"I'm always ready to kiss ya."  
  
***  
SIX YEARS LATER  
***  
  
"Father?" five year old Kevin asked Will.  
"Yes, son."  
"Why did you marry mom?"  
"Well Kevin." he said picking the kid up and setting him on a pile of wood. "It goes a something like this."  
  
THE ENDs  
  
A.N. If you couldn't guess what he said then re-read the whole thing closer. lol I hope you liked it. It's my first Will Scarlet fic. I love him (and the guy that played him) to death, but I fear I"m not to good at writing about that century. 


End file.
